


Criminal Blood // l.s.

by NeverEnoughOfStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Love, M/M, Murder, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughOfStyles/pseuds/NeverEnoughOfStyles
Summary: DALLA STORIA:Harry sarebbe fuggito lontano da chiunque, ma non da chi si rivelò essere l'identità misteriosa che si materializzò in quel momento, lì davanti a lui, ad un metro di distanza."Tomlinson?" Soffiò il riccio, la gola improvvisamente asciutta.Il ragazzo puntò gli occhi ghiacciati su di lui, sorpreso a sua volta di vederlo, quasi come se avesse scorto un fantasma ma allo stesso tempo sollevato. Ogni emozione sparì dal suo volto in un battito di ciglia, rimpiazzata da sufficienza e sarcasmo."Chi non muore si rivede, eh?"***CRIMINAL LARRY AUDove Harry e Louis sono due criminali della pericolosa Detroit, nemici da sempre ma con molto più in comune di quello che credono.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	1. I

"Styles."

Il ragazzo non si mosse nel sentirsi chiamare, gli occhi fissi sulla strada deserta e nera oltre l'immensa vetrata dalla quale era visibile scorgere ogni angolo di Detroit. Si limitò ad accennare lievemente con il capo, giusto per fargli intendere di averlo sentito arrivare.

"È tutto pronto, manchi solo te." Gli fece sapere Liam, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. Ogni volta che si ritrovavano ad osservare il panorama da quell'altezza, nonostante fosse notte e quindi si trovassero immersi nella penombra e impossibili da notare dall'esterno, non osavano compiere gesti troppo bruschi o emettere rumori troppo forti, sempre attenti e abituati a non dare nell'occhio.

"Arrivo." Disse soltanto l'altro ragazzo, la cui sagoma scura era delineata dalle luci provenienti dalla città antistante, eternamente sveglia.

L'amico se ne andò silenzioso com'era arrivato, lasciandosi Harry alle spalle.

Harry Styles, capo di uno dei gruppi criminali più famosi e temuti di Detroit. Alto, muscoloso, una chioma piena di ricci cioccolato a contornare un volto all'apparenza angelico, il completo opposto di quello che in realtà era.

Aveva le mani sporche di innumerevoli omicidi alla sola età di ventun anni, ma era nato e cresciuto in un'ambiente in cui la morte faceva parte della quotidianità, della norma.

Non appena aveva compiuto cinque anni, il padre l'aveva trascinato di fronte ad un cadavere per la prima volta. Era stato orribile, non aveva smesso un attimo di piangere e di coprirsi gli occhi con i piccoli palmi. Des si era abbassato su di lui afferrandogli i polsi con forza, senza sbattere ciglio davanti ai pozzi verdi pieni di lacrime e di terrore del figlio, il suo fragile corpo tutto scosso dai singhiozzi.

"Impara ora ometto, questa è la vita e se non vuoi fare quella fine," Fece un piccolo cenno all'uomo pallido e immobile, un ghigno sporco a decorargli il volto intero. "Devi stare attento a chi ti circonda. Non fidarti di nessuno, bada soltanto a te stesso."

Quelle parole amare riecheggiavano spesso nella sua mente, nei momenti più disparati. Spesso prima del brusco risveglio da un incubo, il solito.

Harry lanciò un ultimo sguardo oltre l'orizzonte, prendendo un respinto profondo e chiudendo per un istante le palpebre, la mano a tastare la confortante presenza di una pistola incastrata sotto la cintola dei jeans.

Si volse e uscì dalla stanza, dal palazzo grigio e oscuro come la sua anima, per poi venire inghiottito dal freddo pungente e dalle ombre notturne di Detroit.

***

"Da questa parte."

Spalle contro la parete, mani strette ad una 9mm ed occhi perennemente vigili.

Harry sapeva fare bene il suo lavoro, sempre se lo si poteva considerare tale. Per lui lo era, era così che si manteneva insieme al suo gruppo. Rapine, assalti e talvolta uccisioni se necessario. Quella era la sua vita e non conosceva una realtà diversa.

Era specialmente bravo a mantenere la propria sicurezza e quella dei suoi ragazzi. Da quando aveva ottenuto il comando, non era mai successo nulla di troppo tragico, giusto qualche ferita, anche profonda, ma mai mortale.

Tutti si fidavano di lui nella cerchia, tutti ubbidivano ai suoi ordini senza alcuna protesta.

Quel 21 febbraio 2020 avevano organizzato un colpo al Detroit Institute of Arts, con l'intenzione di rubare una delle sue principali attrazioni: un autoritratto originale di Van Gogh dal valore inestimabile.

Conoscevano come, dove e quando muoversi ovunque andassero, visto che impiegavano ore e ore per studiare le piantine e ogni dettaglio utile a non farsi notare. E quella notte non sarebbe stata differente, anche perché c'erano già stati in quel museo ed era andato tutto liscio.

"Ora io entro, voi tenete sotto controllo i dintorni. Abbiamo appena 2 minuti, poi si va." Si raccomandò il riccio con i suoi compagni, il quale più che con le parole, parlava con l'espressione. Bastava che li guardasse negli occhi ed avevano già compreso il piano.

Senza aggiungere ulteriori parole, Harry scattò all'azione dopo essersi assicurato del via libera, svoltò nel corridoio adiacente, fino a raggiungere il touchscreen blu affisso alla porta d'acciaio blindata che stava cercando.

Trattenendo il fiato, pigiò la serie di numeri memorizzata, aspettando quel delizioso suono che indicava lo sbloccarsi della serratura.

Contò mentalmente cinque secondi, mentre un sottile rivolo di sudore gli rigava la tempia sinistra e _click_.

Sorrise soddisfatto ed entrò con passo felpato.

Come alzò lo sguardo dai propri piedi dopo aver socchiuso la porta, vide l'oggetto del suo interesse illuminato da diversi led bianchi incastonati sul soffitto. Il resto della stanza completamente immerso nel buio.

Con le iridi a riflettere la loro luce e il luccichio d'eccitazione già presente, Harry si avvicinò al quadro, prendendosi qualche istante per ammirare la bellezza del dipinto. Stava scrutando i lineamenti del ritratto, quando lo stesso click che aveva appena ascoltato, fece eco nelle sue orecchie, proveniente però dalla parete opposta. Stavolta non provò più quel senso di sollievo, anzi.

Il suo cuore perse almeno dieci battiti e come fece per sgattaiolare via, i riflessi sempre pronti a scattare, qualcun altro fu più veloce di lui a fare il suo ingresso.

E l'istante successivo una seconda figura stava condividendo quei 10 metri quadri di spazio con lui, lui che doveva scappare subito, che non poteva rischiare di essere riconosciuto, o peggio, catturato.

Harry sarebbe fuggito lontano da chiunque, ma non da chi si rivelò essere l'identità misteriosa che si materializzò in quel momento, lì davanti a lui, ad un metro di distanza. 

"Tomlinson?" Soffiò il riccio, la gola improvvisamente asciutta.

Il ragazzo interpellato puntò gli occhi ghiacciati su di lui, sorpreso a sua volta di vederlo, quasi come se avesse scorto un fantasma ma allo stesso tempo sollevato. Ogni emozione sparì dal suo volto in un battito di ciglia, rimpiazzata da sufficienza e sarcasmo.

"Chi non muore si rivede, eh?"

Harry chiuse i pugni a quel commento pungente, la mascella tesa. La sua voce poi, così acuta e beffarda, pareva volergli perforare l'anima e segnarlo per l'eternità.

"Vattene, sai quali sono le regole." Ribatté allora velenoso, evitando volutamente di rispondere alla sua provocazione.

"Regole? Ah, mai sentito parlarne." Rise Louis, senza smettere di fissarlo con quelle iridi azzurre tremendamente intense.

Harry non l'aveva mai sopportato.

Beh, forse esclusa un'eccezione, ma non avrebbe mai cambiato idea su quello stronzetto. Era un delinquente come lui, ma molto più pericoloso ed esperto nell'inganno. Aveva tre anni in più di Harry ed era anche lui capo di un'organizzazione criminale spietata e famosa da decenni. Il suo gruppo aveva tenuto in pugno il pieno controllo della città finché non erano arrivati loro, o meglio, Des Styles, suo padre che aveva scaraventato giù dal podio i vecchi Tomlinson, dando così inizio ad una competizione destinata a durare probabilmente per l'eternità.

Ora toccava a loro due scontrarsi e lottare per il primato. Avevano però stabilito fin dal principio di non ostacolarsi troppo e di non ammazzarsi a vicenda, perché con le armi che avevano avrebbero potuto scatenare una carneficina spaventosa e non era il caso arrivare ad estinguersi tutti quanti.

Ogni tanto però capitava di scontrarsi per sbaglio ed era difficile, se non impossibile, mettersi d'accordo, specialmente se il bottino era uno soltanto, come in quel momento.

"Smettila. È stato tuo padre a stabilirle, quindi fatti da parte e vai a rubare qualcos'altro. Come avrai notato il museo è grande." Sputò Harry impaziente tornando a guardare l'opera d'arte, incapace di reggere quegli occhi e con le mani che faticava a tenere ferme, pronte invece a spazzargli via il ghigno straffottente con un pugno.

"Purtroppo per te, io sono qui _solo per_ _quel_ quadro. Come la mettiamo? Ma tu puoi sicuramente accontentarti di altro." Sbuffò Louis, l'ennesima risata a sporcare l'aria, impertinente e cocciuto come il male.

_Harry respira, mantieni la calma. È armato, non puoi rischiare._ Si ripeté per imporsi di non muoversi e di non farsi prendere dall'istinto che gli urlava di distruggerlo.

Stava per aprire bocca e rinfacciargli i peggiori insulti possibili, quando un fastidioso e odiosamente riconoscibile stridulo colpì i loro timpani, immobilizzandoli.

Il fottuto allarme.

"Merda." Imprecò Harry sentendo la solita adrenalina mischiata all'ansia scorrergli nel sangue, furiosa. Louis mormorò un "cazzo" a denti stretti, bloccato a sua volta.

I loro occhi si incontrano a metà della piccola stanza, per poi sgranarsi nel riconoscere le voci delle guardie, man mano più nitide mentre si avvicinavano.

Qualche secondo prima del loro arrivo, i due giovani tornarono in sé, comprendendo di doversi muovere verso la giusta via di fuga: le loro teste si voltarono simultaneamente verso la porta dalla quale Harry era entrato.

E scattarono.

Uscirono dalla stanza velocemente, fermandosi un ultimo istante per chiudere la serratura al meglio, sperando di rallentare l'inseguimento dei due uomini, le cui voci arrabbiate si potevano udire dall'altra parte del muro.

Non c'era alcuna traccia dei compagni di Harry, sicuramente erano già in salvo.

Il riccio ripercorse in fretta i corridoi di prima a ritroso, percependo una presenza alle spalle correre con lo stesso respiro pesante, provato dall'agitazione più che dallo sforzo.

Nel giro di pochissimo tempo Harry fu finalmente in strada, la sua Range Rover priva di targa nascosta in un angolo della via buia ad aspettarlo.

Afferrò le chiavi dalla tasca e con una leggera pressione sul tasto d'accensione, aprí l'auto e il secondo successivo vi era già dentro per metterla in moto. Ma come sollevò gli occhi sul parabrezza con il piede sul punto di premere l'acceleratore, lo vide.

Il suo più grande rivale.

Louis stava scappando ed era almeno venti metri più avanti rispetto a lui. Impugnava una pistola nella mano destra, le braccia che si flettevano in sincronia con le gambe per aiutarlo a spingere i muscoli a dare il massimo.

Poi una luce si riflesse sullo specchietto retrovisore della macchina, abbagliandolo. Le guardie erano nella loro stessa via e in un attimo li avrebbero raggiunti se non fossero stati abbastanza svelti a svoltare in una strada diversa senza farsi notare.

Harry ingranò quasi subito la quarta e partì. Ce l'avrebbe fatta senza ombra di dubbio.

C'era però qualcuno che rischiava troppo. No, Louis era spacciato.

La sua gang si trovava in tutt'altra zona dell'edificio, avendo scelto d'intrufolarsi da un ingresso secondario. In un attimo l'avrebbero raggiunto e sbattuto in galera, se non peggio.

E per quanto a Harry non potesse fregar di meno della sua vita o incolumità, aveva dei conti in sospeso con lui da cinque anni. Doveva assolutamente ricambiare il favore.

**Ciao :)**

**eccomi tornata con una nuova storia. Si tratta di una mini-long di nove capitoli (+ un possibile epilogo) che ci tenevo a condividere con voi dopo aver pensato a lungo se farlo o meno. Pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni martedì, giovedì e sabato. Spero vi piaccia!**

**A presto,**

**Alice**


	2. II

_Harry era ancora troppo giovane per essere finito in una situazione simile._

_Aveva 16 anni e sapeva già come si tenesse in mano una pistola. E ancora più triste, era il fatto che sapesse dove e come mirare per eliminare definitivamente ogni ostacolo avesse incontrato._

_Suo padre l'aveva portato alla sua prima rapina in una delle tante piccole banche di Downtown, un quartiere ricco di Detroit._

_Stava andando tutto bene, quando un gruppo di giovani uomini apparve affianco a loro._

_Des, come aveva incrociato lo sguardo di un ragazzo minuto dagli occhi blu limpidissimi, aveva imprecato iniziando ad intimargli di andarsene._

_Questo si era limitato a guardarlo con aria di superiorità, sebbene avesse a malapena tre anni in più di Harry, il quale era rimasto immediatamente colpito dal suo coraggio, specialmente quando aveva scoperto che avesse proprio lui in mano il comando._

_"Louis William Tomlinson. Da quando tuo padre è morto siete diventati ancora più scoccianti, almeno lui aveva capito di dovermi stare alla larga." Aveva ringhiato suo papà contro il ragazzo che non aveva battuto ciglio di fronte a quella frase velenosa._

_Così aveva scoperto il suo nome, come aveva compreso la forza fisica e morale che possedeva. Al suo posto nel sentire nominare la morte di un parente vicino si sarebbe messo a piangere, Louis invece era quasi scoppiato a ridere, per nulla intimidito o toccato dalla spietatezza di Des._

_Ma dopo nemmeno due minuti di discussione, una serie di spari nelle vicinanze li costrinsero a divertire la loro attenzione._

_Il cuore Harry aveva cominciato a battere all'impazzata, mentre i suoi compagni si erano già mossi per fuggire. Ci provò infinite volte, ma non riusciva proprio a muovere le gambe. La paura l'aveva paralizzato, eppure credeva di essere stato addestrato in modo impeccabile per reagire anche nelle circostanze più terribili._

_Fissava la punta delle proprie scarpe con gli occhi spalancati e offuscati dalle lacrime. Le dita delle mani gli tremavano contro le guance umide di pianto, tutto raggomitolato su sé stesso, in attesa che qualcosa di tragico lo investisse._

_"Hey, ragazzino! Alzati, vieni!"_

_La voce del giovane dalle iridi chiare si fece strada nelle sue orecchie, per poi arrivargli al cervello e in un attimo la nebbia che l'aveva avvolto si dissolse._

_Alzò gli occhi rossi su Louis a pochi passi di distanza_ _, il quale_ _aveva la mano tesa nella sua direzione. Harry lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé, constatando che fossero rimasti completamente soli._

_Gli fu ancora difficile reagire, ma grazie al suo aiuto riuscì_ _a rimettersi_ _in piedi._

_"I-io... ho... non-" Singhiozzò il riccio arretrando tutto tremante, temendo fosse lì sul punto di tirare fuori un'arma per ucciderlo._

_Ma stranamente il più grande gli porse di nuovo la mano destra. "Dobbiamo scappare." Sussurrò soltanto, usando un tono più calmo per convincerlo._

_Harry non era per niente sicuro, eppure non aveva altra scelta. Annuì asciugandosi velocemente le lacrime con la manica della felpa nera e lo seguì._

_Si fidò di una persona che aveva appena incontrato, che non conosceva e che soprattutto rappresentava un nemico._

_Se suo padre l'avesse scoperto, non l'avrebbe più fatto uscire di casa. Aveva avuto solo qualche minuto prima la dimostrazione di quanto Des odiasse quel ragazzo e lui ora gli stava correndo dietro senza neanche rifletterci su._   
  
_"D_ _a questa parte_ _." Gridò Louis, tirandolo per un braccio._

_Il secondo successivo venne spinto dentro un armadio di metallo grigio, per poi ritrovarsi un corpo premuto addosso e una mano a coprirgli la bocca per non fargli emettere nessun rumore._

_Louis aveva il respiro sotto controllo, nonostante avessero corso a lungo. Harry riusciva a stento a mantenere le labbra chiuse sotto il suo palmo, respirando dal naso con il petto a sollevarsi ed abbassarsi affannoso contro quello dell'altro ragazzo._

_"Calmati." Mormorò Louis sottovoce, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio per non rischiare di farsi sentire da qualcun altro._

_Harry, inaspettatamente, riuscì a tranquillizzarsi un po'. I suoi occhi verdi incrociarono quelli di Louis e un senso di pace gli permise di regolarizzare il fiato. Le sue iridi azzurre lo fissarono per un tempo che non seppe stimare, ma fu come se il mondo si fermò attorno a loro e per qualche minuto poté dimenticare tutto il contorno di quella situazione assurda._

_Harry non seppe mai spiegarsi il perché di quel suo gesto, di quei minuti spesi a proteggerlo quando avrebbe dovuto abbandonarlo al suo triste destino come tutti gli altri, compresa la sua_ _stessa_ _famiglia. Se adesso era dove si trovava, era soltanto merito del suo nemico e prima o poi avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo in qualche modo. E ovviamente un criminale non avrebbe mai e poi mai usato le parole per farlo._

Era arrivato quel momento e Harry l'avrebbe colto, fregandosene delle probabili ripercussioni o del fatto che non gli dovesse nulla quando non gli aveva chiesto aiuto in principio ed era passato talmente tanto tempo che sicuramente Louis non ricordava niente. Ma non ci pensò e fermò la macchina col finestrino già abbassato, giusto nel momento in cui il giovane sfrecciò al suo fianco.

"Sali!" Urlò Harry per attirare la sua attenzione e Louis lo sentì subito. Si fermò voltandosi verso di lui con un'espressione confusa e leggermente preoccupata. Lo fissò così, senza muovere un muscolo, la mano appena tremante che reggeva saldamente la pistola.

"Muoviti, cazzo!" Insistette ancora il riccio, sbattendo il palmo sul volante con lo sguardo agitato. Le guardie erano appena salite in macchina e li stavano per raggiungere, constatò voltando un attimo il collo indietro per controllare la situazione.

Come girò la testa di nuovo verso la strada, Louis era già seduto sul sedile del passeggero e aveva appena chiuso la portiera dietro di sé senza una parola.

Harry non sprecò un secondo ulteriore prima di sfrecciare lontano, seminando dopo varie curve i loro inseguitori. Svoltò in un vicolo immerso nel nero della notte e spense il motore. Si lasciò andare sul sedile, serrando le palpebre e tentando di calmare il respiro. Fu solo dopo una decina di secondi che ricordò la presenza di una seconda persona nell'abitacolo della sua auto.

Nessuno dei due osò parlare o muoversi, Harry rimase immobile a fissare il nulla oltre il parabrezza, ascoltando senza volerlo davvero il ritmo lento e cadenzato del respiro di Louis, malgrado continuasse a percepire una nota tesa in esso.

Poi, dopo minuti o forse ore, Louis ruppe il silenzio assordante, gracchiando un "perché?", la voce roca come se non parlasse da un'eternità.

Harry volse l'attenzione su di lui con la fronte leggermente corrugata. Louis parve percepire il suo sguardo addosso perché si girò a guardarlo a sua volta, gli occhi seri ma con una luce nuova dentro a farli brillare.

"Perché l'hai fatto?" Chiese ancora sempre in un sussurro, come se parlando più forte avrebbe incrinato quel momento.

Sembrava così ovvio a Harry, poteva essere che Louis non ricordasse nulla?

"Te lo dovevo." Rispose solamente Harry, dirigendo lo sguardo altrove.

Lo sentì muoversi un po', forse per trovare una posizione più comoda.

Louis deglutì e disse: "Tu non mi dovevi nulla. Non mi devi nulla, a prescindere."

Quella frase ferì il riccio per qualche motivo sconosciuto. Nessuno dei due credeva di avere più un cuore ormai, eppure Harry un minimo di sentimenti li provava ancora. Niente di profondo ma era comunque rimasta una traccia di qualcosa. Pur sempre nascosta in un angolo polveroso, ma c'era. Era umano dopotutto.

Con quelle parole Louis riduceva tutta la vita ad un immenso vuoto. E sarebbe dovuto essere così anche per lui, ma era certo che persino le persone con l'anima più infima e sporca di peccati conservassero un briciolo di speranza.

Il mondo là fuori era pieno di colori, mentre il loro era limitato ad una brutta macchia d'inchiostro incancellabile ed impossibile da rimuovere. Il loro destino era già stato segnato nel giorno della loro nascita.

Harry non avrebbe mai preteso un ringraziamento da parte di Louis, perché nemmeno lui l'avrebbe fatto al suo posto. E non avrebbe detto nulla, se le parole non gli fossero uscite dalla bocca prima che potesse frenarle.

"Eppure l'ho fatto lo stesso." Lo pronunciò così piano che faticò ad udirlo lui stesso, ma erano state le sue labbra a formare quel suono.

Almeno non aveva detto niente che rivelasse troppo cosa gli fluttuava in mente.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide Louis stringere la mandibola mentre gli osservava il profilo. Il riccio decise allora di riaccendere l'auto perché non c'era nient'altro da dire o da fare a quel punto. Il suo dovere l'aveva fatto, adesso voleva solamente tornare a casa e farsi una doccia fredda.

Louis comprese quel muto messaggio e fece leva sulla maniglia alla sua destra. Scese dal mezzo, zitto com'era salito, richiuse lo sportello e continuò a guardare il ragazzo che l'aveva salvato dalle guardie attraverso il finestrino. Harry si volse un istante e i loro occhi si scontrarono nuovamente. Questa volta lasciarono trapelare la stanchezza ed un pizzico di amarezza, quelli di Louis stranamente li specchiarono.

Poco dopo distolse lo sguardo e mise la marcia prima di partire, le poche parole che si erano scambiati a riecheggiare nell'aria e nella sua testa ininterrottamente.

***

Una volta tornato a casa, Harry andò diretto in camera sua, evitando gli altri che si limitarono a sospirare sollevati nel vederlo rientrare illeso.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, infilando una mano tra i capelli per tirarli indietro. Lasciò andare tutta la tensione accumulata nelle ultime ore espirando forte e iniziando a spogliarsi. Entrò in bagno con solo i boxer addosso ed un asciugamano appresso.

Sotto il getto freddo della doccia, poté finalmente lavarsi via tutta la tensione e il sudore di dosso. Non sussultò nemmeno quando l'acqua colpì il suo corpo accaldato, già abituato all'impatto nonostante fuori le temperature fossero basse. Il calore lo rilassava troppo e non poteva permettersi di abbassare la guardia nemmeno a notte fonda. Aveva troppe responsabilità a gravargli sulle spalle.

Si distese a letto quando l'orologio segnò le 4.00 e chiuse gli occhi con una nuova figura ad invadergli i pensieri. Aveva il forte presentimento che non sarebbe finita lì e non era pronto ad affrontarlo ancora.


	3. III

Louis raggiunse il suo appartamento nel giro di mezz'ora. Ci aveva messo un po' a capire dove Harry l'aveva lasciato, ma si era presto orientato per le strade della sua città natale, nella quale avrebbe vissuto quasi certamente per il resto della vita. D'altronde non conosceva una realtà differente da quella e non ne voleva sapere nulla, stava benissimo dov'era.

Come mise piede nell'ingresso silenzioso al pari di un'ombra, prese un respiro profondo. Il familiare odore di tabacco che aveva impregnato persino i muri, venne accolto nei suoi polmoni con gioia. Quello era profumo di casa. Si tolse la giacca di jeans e la gettò sul divano, dopo aver recuperato il cellulare dalla tasca. Sbloccò lo schermo per notare 11 messaggi da parte di Zayn, il suo migliore amico, nonché membro del suo gruppo criminale. Non ne lesse neanche uno, limitandosi a rispondergli con un breve: **Sto bene, sono a casa.**

In seguito abbandonò pure il telefono e si incamminò verso la cucina, aprendo il frigo in cerca di una birra. La stappò e ne bevve quasi metà in un solo sorso, emettendo un sospiro allietato. Ora che non c'era più l'aria gelida a ghiacciargli i pensieri, si ritrovò a ripercorrere mentalmente i fatti della serata.

Come sempre andava tutto alla grande finché non spuntava quella maledetta testa riccioluta, quel ragazzino impertinente che credeva di avere il mondo ai propri piedi. E poi, chi si credeva di essere? Un eroe, perché l'aveva salvato dai cattivi? Poteva arrangiarsi anche da solo ma Harry aveva insistito facendogli perdere tempo e distacco dalle guardie, così non aveva avuto altra scelta se non salire in quella dannata macchina.

Ed aveva avuto perfino il coraggio di dirgli che glielo doveva. Ridicolo, si aspettava di più da lui. Immaginava fosse maturato dall'ultima volta, ma era rimasto lo stesso ragazzino spaesato cresciuto troppo in fretta. Lo stesso che aveva aiutato cinque anni prima soltanto perché gli aveva ricordato sé stesso in trappola, ancora troppo giovane ed innocuo per odiarlo davvero. Poi però... no, non si sarebbe ancora fatto influenzare da quei pensieri.

Adesso invece avrebbe fatto ogni cosa per stargli lontano. Gli Styles e i Tomlinson dovevano evitarsi per il loro bene.

Infatti una sensazione fastidiosa si insinuò nel suo stomaco e non lo mollò per tutta la notte e il giorno successivo.

Maledetto Harry. Maledetti Styles.

***

Harry non credeva nel destino o nel karma, né tantomeno che esistesse un Dio da qualche parte. Ma quando solamente una settimana dopo, i suoi occhi vennero a scontrarsi con quelli azzurri inconfondibili di Louis, pensò che qualcosa o qualcuno volesse punirlo.

Tutto era cominciato a tarda mattinata, quando alle 11 spaccate Nick aveva bussato alla sua porta, mormorando qualcosa che non aveva capito ma era bastato a svegliarlo. Si era vestito in fretta, felpa nera e skinny jeans del medesimo colore, tanto per cambiare, e aveva raggiunto il suo gruppo in soggiorno. Erano già tutti seduti attorno al tavolo ad attenderlo, eccetto Niall che stava preparando la colazione, o meglio il brunch. Si fece portare subito una tazza di caffè senza zucchero, cominciando a sorseggiarla per liberarsi del sonno.

"Allora, oggi non è un gran giorno come già sapete." Iniziò Jeff, seduto alla sua sinistra. "Aaron aspetta 2kg di cocaina al solito posto e ci penso io insieme a Jack. Nick e Niall andranno a recuperare la consegna d'armi sempre lì, io rimango a casa a sistemare i conti e tu Harry, dovresti passare da Jenny per quei soldi che ci deve, ma non prima di mezzanotte per via del suo turno, se vuoi Liam può accompagnarti."

Harry annuì, sfilando una sigaretta dal proprio pacchetto per portarla alle labbra. "Mi arrangio." Fece loro sapere, dando vita alla fiamma dell'accendino blu, il suo colore preferito. Inspirò la prima boccata di fumo sentendosi rinascere, il sapore del tabacco sulla lingua come la migliore caramella. Si mise comodo sulla sedia poggiando le gambe sopra il tavolo, gesto che non piacque molto a Niall che infatti lo sgridò non appena lo vide, mentre li raggiungeva reggendo tra le mani un vassoio colmo di bacon e uova strapazzate.

Il pomeriggio Harry lo passò per lo più sul divano, alternando la lettura di un libro ad una sigaretta. Cenò verso le 8 di sera dopo che i ragazzi fecero ritorno dalle loro commissioni, godendosi un bel piatto di Mac & Cheese che lui stesso aveva cucinato.

Comprese di doversene andare quando poco prima delle 10 suo padre suonò al campanello. Jeff andò ad aprire, mentre Harry rimase seduto a svuotare tranquillamente il suo bicchiere abituale di scotch.

Si era trasferito due anni prima in quell'appartamento proprio per vederlo il meno possibile, ma quell'uomo non ne voleva sapere di stargli alla larga. Almeno una volta alla settimana passava a salutarli e a chiedere un resoconto degli affari, come se facesse ancora parte del gruppo. Harry aveva 19 anni quando suo padre si ferì ad una gamba, che non gli venne amputata per miracolo. Da quel giorno dell'incidente non riuscì più a correre e camminava zoppicando senza l'ausilio di un bastone solo perché sosteneva gli desse l'aria di un vecchietto. Più invecchiava e più credeva di ringiovanire, quel bastardo.

"Ragazzi!" Esclamò annunciando la sua presenza sgradita. Harry si alzò in piedi all'istante, voltandosi per andare a depositare il bicchiere nel lavello.

Si incamminò verso il corridoio che conduceva alla sua camera ma purtroppo venne intercettato in tempo. "Harold, figlio mio." La sua voce gli procurò un certo disgusto. Nick gli lanciò un'occhiata compassionevole prima di scomparire dalla stanza.

"Des." Si sforzò di pronunciare Harry. Non l'avrebbe mai chiamato papà, quel mostro.

"Allora dimmi, come stai?" Osò chiedere facendo qualche passo verso di lui.

Harry lo guardò serio indietreggiando.  
"Perché domandarmelo se non t'interessa. Per quanto riguarda il lavoro, va tutto bene, grazie. Ora scusami, ma devo andare." Sputò nervoso, infilandosi sbrigativamente un paio di stivaletti. "Affari..." Aggiunse con tono sarcastico e finto entusiasmo. Avrebbe preferito sbattergli in faccia: _"affari miei_ " ma non ne aveva la forza. Raccolse la propria giacca in pelle da un angolo del divano, infilando in tasca il cellulare.

Prima di sbattere la porta di casa, urlò un generale: "Ciao, ragazzi!" senza degnare l'uomo di un ultimo sguardo o saluto. Non meritava nulla.

Salì nella sua amata Range Rover e la mise in moto soltanto dopo essersi acceso una sigaretta. Fumava di più se sotto stress.

Guidò cercando di calmarsi, percorrendo strade che conosceva a memoria, fino a giungere al bar di periferia dove aveva l'incontro programmato.

Arrivò a destinazione alle 22.45, per cui avrebbe avuto ancora un'ora abbondante prima di dover incontrare Jenny. Nel frattempo decise di entrare a bere qualcosa.

Gli piaceva quel locale. Era uno dei suoi preferiti, dove giravano facce familiari e non doveva preoccuparsi di incrociare sbirri. C'era bella musica, alcol a volontà, belle ragazze e bei ragazzi. Il suo angolo di mondo felice, nel quale poteva per un po' dimenticare chi fosse per dare spazio al divertimento e perché no, a volte anche al piacere. Lì poteva essere se stesso e privarsi di tutte le pesanti maschere.

C'erano poi delle luci soffuse che tendevano all'arancione a rendere l'ambiente più rilassante e godibile. Si fece spazio tra la folla di persone che come ogni sera popolavano quel posto, fino a raggiungere il bancone, dove due baristi erano intenti a servire i clienti.

Attirò l'attenzione del ragazzo dai capelli rossicci, Ed, ordinando una birra. Questo gliela servì con un grosso sorriso amichevole che ricambiò. La mezz'ora seguente la trascorse trangugiando il boccale e guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualcuno interessante.   
Aveva una voglia matta di scopare.

E per qualche inspiegabile motivo i suoi occhi verdi finirono su quelli azzurri di Louis Tomlinson dalla parte opposta della sala.

In un primo momento pensò di avere le allucinazioni perché non era possibile che fosse proprio lui, proprio lì, tra tutti i bar di Detroit. Provò a sbattere le palpebre più volte per mettere meglio a fuoco ma cazzo, quello era davvero lui. Seduto su uno sgabello, una birra poggiata sul tavolo davanti, presumibilmente solo e con un'espressione sorpresa. Pareva il suo riflesso su uno specchio. Un fottuto scherzo del destino.

Se ne sarebbe andato di corsa se non fosse stato per la ragione principale per cui si trovava in quel posto. Distolse presto lo sguardo, puntandolo sulle proprie mani avvolte al vetro ricoperto di condensa. Si portò il bicchiere alla bocca, gustando l'aroma amaro sulla lingua per poi leccarsi dalle labbra i residui di schiuma. Si sentì fastidiosamente osservato e guardando di nuovo in quella direzione, comprese fosse ancora Louis la causa. Harry sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativo che gli fece apparire un ghigno sul volto, sembrando comunque rilassato sotto la luce calda del locale.

Quando lo vide alzarsi e venirgli incontro, si irrigidì di colpo. Cosa stava facendo? E perché non era già mezzanotte?

"Guarda chi si rivede." Ridacchiò alle sue spalle la voce inconfondibile di Louis in mezzo al trambusto di urla e musica assordante. Harry non si mosse.

Se ora voleva prenderlo in giro facendo l'amico, non aveva capito nulla.

"Parlo con te, riccio." Continuò derisorio, prendendo posto al suo fianco.

"Vattene." Sbottò Harry a denti stretti perché gli era bastato suo padre a rovinargli la giornata, non era in vena di altre seccature.

Louis prese un sorso dalla propria birra, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso. "Vedo che non hai ancora capito con chi hai a che fare, Styles."

"E tu non hai ancora capito di dovermi stare lontano." Ribatté acido, chiedendo poi a Ed di riempirgli nuovamente il boccale.

"Sbaglio o sei stato tu a costringermi a salire in macchina?" Domandò l'altro imperterrito. Nessuno dei due voleva avere torto ma non aveva alcun senso lottare, perciò Harry decise subito di darci un taglio netto scendendo dallo sgabello e riservandogli un ultimo falso saluto.

Sentì Louis chiaramente ribollire di rabbia dietro di lui, prima di allontanarsi e dirigersi verso una bella bionda che aveva adocchiato da un pezzo mentre cercava di ignorare il ragazzo.

Non gli ci volle molto per conquistarla e nel giro di due minuti aveva già la sua bocca truccata a torturargli il collo. La baciò per un po', allontanandola quando tendeva a spingersi troppo con la lingua e si sentiva soffocare dal suo profumo troppo dolce e stomachevole.

Fu solo dopo diverso tempo che si rese conto di aver attirato l'attenzione di qualcun altro e riaprendo le palpebre lo vide, di nuovo. Tomlinson che lo fissava intensamente con la mandibola più rigida e gli occhi oscurati. Tra le mani reggeva saldamente un nuovo drink colorato, quasi a volerlo frantumare e le sue labbra sottili erano tirate in una linea piatta.

Harry non smise di muovere la bocca contro quella della tipa, ma tenne lo sguardo rivolto al suo nemico, senza risparmiarsi un occhiolino beffardo. Lo notò ingoiare il rimanente del bicchierino in un unico colpo, prima di saltare giù dallo sgabello e spostarsi a sua volta in mezzo alla folla scatenata.

Lo perse di vista per un po', finché non riapparve di fronte alla sua visuale, stavolta stretto tra le braccia di una brunetta dalla gonna troppo corta. Harry corrugò la fronte perplesso ma quando il suo sguardo si scontrò con quello del ragazzo, intuì cosa stesse facendo.

Voleva giocare lo stronzo, non sapeva a cosa esattamente, ma non gli importava. Voleva solo cancellargli quel sorrisetto strafottente dalla faccia.


	4. IV

Quello strano gioco di baci e sguardi andò avanti a lungo, terminando bruscamente quando Harry scorse per caso il volto di Jenny, una dolce donna quarantenne che gli doveva 2000 dollari per un piccolo crimine su commissione. Si scusò con la ragazza bionda che lo scrutò ferita nell'orgoglio per non averle concesso una risposta quando gli chiese se si sarebbero rivisti.

Non gli dispiacque nemmeno un po', lei non era speciale e non avrebbe trovato difficoltà nel rimpiazzarla velocemente. Non badò più neanche a Louis che l'aveva tenuto d'occhio per tutto quel tempo e forse continuava a farlo in quello stesso momento.

Raggiunse la donna con ampie falcate, sorridendole come gli accennò l'uscita sul retro. La seguì in silenzio e parlò non appena furono all'aria aperta e senza il disturbo della musica mischiata alle voci.

"Ciao Jenny! Tutto bene?" Le chiese Harry abbraciandola stretta.

"Hey tesoro. Tutto ok, tu?" Rispose Jenny guardandolo da vicino con tenerezza e carezzandogli una guancia.

Il suo sguardo amorevole gli ricordava tremendamente quello di sua madre che non vedeva da anni, ora abitava chissà dove dall'altra parte dell'oceano, presumibilmente in Inghilterra. Non ne voleva più sapere dei tramaci dell'ex marito e del figlio delinquente, così dieci anni prima aveva fatto i bagagli e aveva preso il primo volo per l'Europa, senza nemmeno un addio. Se solo Harry avesse trovato il coraggio di seguirla e di lasciarsi tutta quella merda alle spalle...

Una volta concluso l'affare, si salutarono con un altro abbraccio e la promessa di rivedersi presto per una chiacchierata. A Harry faceva molto piacere ricevere qualche consiglio da parte sua, non avendo più una figura materna accanto.

Rientrò nel locale da solo, ora nessuna traccia della sconosciuta con cui aveva limonato o di Louis. _Grazie al cielo_ , pensò.

Ma le sue preghiere furono improvvisamente vane quando, uscendo dalla porta principale e ritrovandosi nel vicolo scarsamente illuminato dal quale era arrivato, Louis apparve sulla scena a pochi metri di distanza addossato ad un muro a fumare, come la peggiore delle coincidenze.

Harry non si fece sopraffare dalla spiacevole sorpresa, aumentando invece il passo, costretto però a passargli davanti per raggiungere la propria auto.

Ovviamente per lui c'era altro in serbo.

"Fammi capire, ti piacciono le ragazzine o le quarantenni?" Quella voce che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque, parve perforargli i timpani nel silenzio della notte.

Harry si bloccò, nonostante qualcosa in lui gli urlasse di scappare via, simile ad un allarme che coglie un ladro in flagrante. 

"Che diavolo stai blaterando?" Sibilò irato. Perché continuava a punzecchiarlo in quel modo quando lui lo ignorava come stabilito?

Louis liberò il fumo dalla bocca che offuscò per un secondo il suo volto ghignante. Harry si volse lentamente verso di lui fino a specchiare la sua posizione, per la seconda volta quella sera.

Fu la solita aria di superiorità che ostentava a fargli perdere la pazienza. Lo fronteggiò, adesso soltanto mezzo metro di distanza a separarli.

"Tu non mi conosci, quindi non ti conviene fare supposizioni del genere, chiaro?" Glielo scandì dritto in faccia, inalando l'odore invitante del tabacco quando Louis espirò una boccata subito dopo.

"Cosa dovrei supporre allora?" Continuò l'altro, per niente turbato dalla sua vicinanza, anzi sembrava essere compiaciuto di averlo fatto innervosire ancora una volta.

Dio, era davvero la persona più insopportabile del pianeta.  
"Non sono cazzi tuoi, Tomlinson."

Il riccio si allontanò di poco per darsi un contegno e non cedere alle sue provocazioni mirate a farlo reagire. Eppure mai si sarebbe aspettato il commento che seguitò:  
"Ti piace il cazzo per caso?"

Il silenzio che calò tra loro fu assordante, o almeno lo fu per Harry che si sentì colpito nel profondo, nel punto più fragile per spezzarlo definitivamente. Per questo non poté frenare il proprio braccio dall'alzarsi improvvisamente per caricare un pugno destinato al suo volto, che venne sfortunatamente intercettato dal ragazzo di fronte che gli strinse il polso con una forza inaspettata data la sua corporatura esile.

Harry ribolliva di rabbia e urla mal trattenute, un groppo in gola gli rendeva complicato respirare. Lo percepiva nelle ossa, si stava sbriciolando e sarebbe presto esploso in fiamme per trasformarsi in un mucchio di cenere. Non aveva mai avuto problemi ad accettare il fatto che gli piacessero anche i ragazzi, perché davvero non c'era nulla di male. I suoi compagni lo sapevano, addirittura alcuni di loro avevano le sue stesse preferenze sessuali, ma era evidente che Louis lo stesse mettendo in gioco per ferirlo nel profondo.

"Allora è proprio così, eh?" Continuò a beffarlo Louis, ostinatamente. Da questo si comprendeva quanto fosse senza scrupoli, un vero criminale, in grado di distruggere anche dal punto di vista psicologico.

"Zitto o ti ammazzo." Trovò la forza di soffiare Harry, pronto a sferrare un altro colpo.

Ma ancora una volta, il più grande riuscì a sorprenderlo con una sola frase:  
"E se ti dicessi che abbiamo una cosa in comune?"

Harry si fermò, il respiro improvvisamente mozzato e gli occhi strabuzzati. _Cosa?_

"C-cosa?" Balbettò ad alta voce facendo eco ai propri pensieri, la bile ancora presente nell'esofago sul punto di risalire.

Louis fece una cosa che mai avrebbe immaginato: abbassò lo sguardo tra le sue gambe affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore, per poi riportarlo dritto nei suoi occhi, facendogli scorgere un azzurro in tempesta.

"Hai capito benissimo, riccio."

No, Harry non poteva capirlo. Ma soprattutto non doveva leggere l'allusione celata nelle sue parole perché ci sarebbe cascato.

Purtroppo però la carne è debole, molto debole.

Se fu per via dell'alcol che gli scorreva nel sangue, della rabbia ancora fresca a scottargli la pelle o della voglia di sesso piantata nelle viscere da giorni, non lo seppe dire allora e nemmeno a distanza di anni. Seppe soltanto che per qualche ragione annullò la breve distanza che li separava con uno slancio in avanti improvviso e si impossessò furiosamente delle labbra di Louis. O forse fu l'altro a baciarlo per primo, ma non aveva più importanza a quel punto.

Non fu un bacio, fu uno scontrarsi confusionario di bocche voraci e lingue assetate. Caddero entrambi in un vortice che li attirò giù, sempre più a fondo, un salto infinito come Alice nella tana del bianconiglio. Si strinsero uno all'altro, petto contro petto, mani che vagavano ovunque su corpi febbricitanti di contatto e attraversati da brividi.

C'era un'impazienza quasi spaventosa nel loro attirarsi sempre più vicini, una lotta alla supremazia per chi dettava il ritmo e dirigeva il bacio. Harry, desideroso di avere in pugno la situazione, spinse il ragazzo indietro con il peso del proprio corpo in modo da farlo aderire completamente con la schiena al muro, afferrandogli successivamente i polsi per bloccarglieli ai lati della testa.

Un gemito roco gli scosse il petto, quando in cambio di quella spinta, Louis gli tirò il labbro inferiore con i denti, per poi succhiarglielo e quindi attenuare il pizzicore.

"Andiamo da me." Ansimò Louis ad un certo punto sulla bocca del riccio, così morbida e gonfia dei suoi morsi.

Harry annuì senza mai spezzare l'assalto, assaporando la nicotina dal suo palato. Era ancora più inebriante quel sapore dentro la bocca del ragazzo. Non capiva più niente e forse era meglio così.

Si trascinarono in qualche modo verso la casa del più grande, che per una fortunata coincidenza era a pochi isolati dal bar, perché né Harry né Louis sarebbero riusciti a guidare in quello stato. Non smisero un secondo di cercarsi con tocchi di dita e sfioramenti di labbra, troppo presi in quella danza di sfrenata passione accesasi inaspettatamente come una fiamma sulla neve.

Dopo una decina di minuti, Louis attirò Harry per un polso per farlo svoltare nella via successiva e quindi giungere finalmente di fronte al portone di un palazzo rosso mattone. Prese le chiavi e fece scattare la serratura con dita tremolanti. Intanto Harry stava ridacchiando per la sua goffaggine con la fronte appoggiata sulla sua spalla e fu allora che Louis realizzò fosse la prima volta in assoluto che lo sentiva emettere quel suono così diverso, molto più piacevole dell'usuale ringhio arrabbiato e sprezzante.

Salirono le tre rampe di scale correndo come due ragazzini eccitati, finché Louis non si fermò davanti al suo appartamento, con Harry sempre incollato alla schiena che continuava a riempirgli il collo di lividi. Louis chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi sfuggire un lamento quando i suoi denti morsero più forte un lembo di pelle, già sicuramente violaceo.

La lingua di Harry attenuò il leggero fastidio e solo a quel punto l'altro riuscì ad aprire la porta. Non perse altro tempo prima di spingere Harry dentro l'ingresso e sbatterlo contro il primo muro, riprendendo a baciarlo come se fosse passato un anno dall'ultima volta e non solamente pochi secondi.

Poggiò le mani sulle guance bollenti del riccio, il quale stava fremendo d'impazienza dal modo in cui cercava di attirarlo più vicino. Fu quando Harry gli afferrò i fianchi e fece scontrare i loro bacini, che persero del tutto il controllo.

Louis gli sollevò la felpa, per poi lanciarla in un punto imprecisato del pavimento. Nel frattempo Harry si era attaccato alle sue clavicole palpandogli il sedere da sopra i blue jeans, che soltanto in quel momento percepì quanto fossero aderenti. Il più piccolo mugolò sentendo Louis graffiargli la schiena, il suo respiro affannato nell'orecchio. Decise allora di staccarsi quel poco che bastava per spogliarlo, pensando prima alla maglia e poi alla cintura che allentò con una velocità pazzesca.

Louis gli aveva già abbassato i pantaloni a metà coscia e non aveva atteso un istante prima di premerlo su di sé, facendogli sentire quando fosse duro. Harry gemette nel sentire il membro del ragazzo contro il suo, ancora uno strato di tessuto ad ostacolarli.

Louis fece un passo indietro definitivo, liberandosi dei jeans e di quelli dell'altro ragazzo, prima di afferrargli una mano e condurlo nella propria camera.

Harry non si guardò intorno, troppo concentrato a fissare il corpo magro e sinuoso di Louis che stava ardendo tanto quanto il suo. Scorse solo un letto matrimoniale al centro della stanza dove venne gettato il secondo successivo dal ragazzo più grande che lo sovrastò immediatamente.

Le loro bocche si ritrovarono nella penombra, solamente la luce del corridoio rimasta accesa. Forse era meglio così, altrimenti vedere distintamente il suo volto avrebbe fatto scattare quel fastidioso allarme nella sua testa, ordinandogli di fuggire. Invece Harry si lasciò travolgere dall'onda di desiderio, il cervello completamente spento se non per inviargli impulsi primitivi, come il sangue che pompava nelle vene e gli affluiva in mezzo alle gambe.

Portò i palmi sul culo di Louis sentendo i suoi muscoli tendersi dato che si stava strusciando su di lui e glielo strinse possessivamente. Quest'ultimo parve apprezzare il gesto aggressivo visto l'ansimo quasi disperato che gli soffiò addosso e morì nella gola di Harry.

"Scopami."


	5. V

Harry poté giurare di aver sentito il proprio cuore saltare qualche battito prima di riprendere a scalpitare furiosamente. Comunque, non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Con quella bollente richiesta a ripetersi nella mentre come una preghiera, il riccio aiutò Louis a disfarsi dell'ultimo indumento, lasciandolo nudo sopra di sé.

Come la sua lunghezza sfiorò la pelle della sua coscia, Harry trattenne a stento un'imprecazione mordendosi forte le labbra. Era decisamente ben dotato. I suoi occhi si scurirono e luccicarono di lussuria come quella notte stellata.

Louis sembrava condividere i suoi desideri, spalmandosi sul ragazzo più giovane alla ricerca di maggiore contatto. Alla fine decise di averne abbastanza, così si sollevò togliendogli quei maledetti boxer che erano la barriera definitiva da abbattere.

Glieli abbassò con una lentezza straziante quasi come se volesse vederlo fremere d'impazienza, mentre lasciava navigare lo sguardo sul suo corpo perfetto che via via si stava scoprendo per ciò che era nella maniera più genuina ed affascinante.

Avrebbe voluto fermarsi ad ammirare il riccio per ore, ma non era nelle sue intenzioni. Non ce la faceva più a resistere.

Harry lo capí al volo, così gli cinse il busto con le braccia per far aderire nuovamente i loro petti assieme. Nella stessa maniera, i loro bacini si scontrarono lasciandoli senza respiro. Le loro bocche si riunirono, baciandosi con foga come se fosse la loro unica fonte di ossigeno.

Il riccio deviò presto le labbra verso il collo del più grande, il quale sembrava richiamare i suoi marchi. Nel frattempo Louis allungò una mano verso il proprio comodino per recuperare velocemente i preservativi e il lubrificante, sobbalzando all'improvviso schiaffo sulla natica destra.

Per vendicarsi gli strinse un capezzolo turgido fino a farlo gemere di dolore, ma come Harry riaprí le palpebre, Louis lesse un velo di godimento nelle sue iridi lucide.

Continuarono a strusciarsi l'uno sull'altro finché Louis non decise di dare la svolta decisiva alle loro effusioni. Aprì la prima bustina che gli capitò in mano, si sparse un po' di gel su due dita e dopo averle scaldate brevemente, le guidò alla propria apertura, stuzzicandosi l'esterno per poi spingere una falange oltre il cerchio di nervi.

Quando Harry si accorse di cosa stesse facendo, tentò di fermarlo per farlo al posto suo ma Louis non glielo permise, bloccandogli i polsi contro il materasso con la mano libera.

"Non muoverti." Lo avvertí serio e stranamente l'altro ubbidì in silenzio, ma sempre osservando i suoi movimenti. Non poteva vederlo direttamente, però era sicuro che avesse già due dita dentro di sé e se possibile quel pensiero lo eccitò ancora di più.

Louis aveva le labbra schiuse, mentre si preparava con una mano e con l'altra si teneva in equilibrio sul petto ampio del riccio. Harry alzò un po' il busto per rubargli l'ennesimo bacio e quel poco ossigeno rimasto nei polmoni.

Nel momento in cui Louis emise un verso più acuto, Harry si affrettò a srotolare il preservativo sul proprio membro svettante e doloroso. Se non la smetteva di lamentarsi in quel modo, sarebbe venuto senza nemmeno toccarsi, per cui questa volta prese lui in mano le redini della situazione.

Gli arpionò i fianchi con fermezza, attirandolo più avanti e interrompendo così le sue azioni. Louis sollevò gli occhi azzurri annebbiati e già leggermente fuori fuoco sui suoi e come scorse l'espressione del più piccolo, non ebbe bisogno di alcuna parola per sapere quale sarebbe stato il passo successivo.

Alla fine cedette e lasciò che fosse Harry a prenderlo quando e come voleva. Divenne burro tra le sue dita non appena percepì la sua punta premere proprio dove lo desiderava di più in assoluto. Rilassò i muscoli per facilitare il suo ingresso, ma era davvero enorme il ragazzo. Si sentiva già spaccato in due e non era ancora entrato dentro di lui del tutto. Dopo svariati tentativi e altro lubrificante, finalmente Louis si calò sulla sua lunghezza completamente, fino a sedersi sul suo bacino.

Louis lo sentiva così profondo che per diversi istanti dovette rimanere immobile per abituarsi a quella sensazione disarmante. Harry nel frattempo lo stava osservando attentamente per intercettare ogni smorfia di fastidio sul suo volto, infatti si mosse soltanto dopo aver visto la sua espressione mutare in una di puro fuoco.

Tenendo Louis saldo per i fianchi, iniziò a spingere il bacino verso l'alto, incapace di stare fermo e sentire tutta quella pressione attorno all'erezione pulsante. Dopo un po' Louis si riprese, prendendo così a muoversi a sua volta, andando incontro al corpo desideroso del riccio. Sapeva cosa fare per fare impazzire un uomo, infatti non ci mise molto a ridurlo ad un ammasso di gemiti e urla mal trattenute, saltandogli sopra con ritmo incalzante nonostante gli bruciassero le cosce dallo sforzo. Ne valeva tutta la pena per poterlo sentire talmente a fondo che pareva essergli arrivato all'altezza dello stomaco.

Ogni cosa in quella stanza stava bruciando insieme alla loro passione o forse era soltanto una loro impressione. Alzarono lo sguardo nello stesso istante e i loro occhi acquosi e dalle pupille super dilatate si incrociarono. Un mare in tempesta e una foresta tenebrosa.

Quel contatto visivo non durò molto, perché il membro di Harry lo colpí forte sulla prostata, così inaspettatamente e forte che Louis si sbilanciò in avanti sul petto sudato del riccio, soffocando un grido contro la sua pelle. Harry gli circondò la vita con le braccia, tenendolo stretto a sé mentre ricercava affannosamente quel punto che lo stava facendo urlare e tremare contro di lui.

Louis raggiunse presto l'orgasmo svuotandosi senza il bisogno di toccarsi, data la deliziosa frizione che si era venuta a formare tra i loro addomi umidi. Si aggrappò al collo del giovane come per trovare un appiglio che lo ancorasse alla realtà, una mano immersa tra i suoi ricci sudati che tirò appena in preda al piacere più viscerale, mentre Harry si sentì stringere dalle sue pareti intime che lo portarono a venire grugnendo e si riversò dentro di lui con una violenza tale che per poco lo stordì.

La camera fu invase dal suono dei loro respiri pesanti, l'aria impregna dei loro profumi e del meraviglioso sesso appena consumato.

Louis non riuscì a staccarsi da Harry per diversi minuti, troppo esausto anche solo per aprire le palpebre. Harry gli stava accarezzando la schiena con una delicatezza così diversa dai tocchi invadenti di poco prima ed era troppo piacevole quella sensazione mischiata al torpore del post orgasmo. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto provarla per il resto della notte.

Ad un certo punto però, come risvegliatosi da un brutto sogno, Harry si irrigidì sotto di lui. Lo allontanò quasi con stizza, ma nelle sue iridi Louis scorse un lampo di dispiacere subito spazzato via da turbamento. Lo osservò in silenzio alzarsi in fretta e recuperare l'intimo ai piedi del letto, accorgendosi che quelli non fossero i suoi boxer soltanto dopo averli indossati.

Harry sbuffò infastidito andando a raccogliere l'altro paio. Si pulì lo stomaco ancora sporco del seme di Louis con un asciugamano abbandonato sulla scrivania e con un ultimo sguardo indecifrabile nella sua direzione, si lasciò il ragazzo più grande alle spalle.

Il padrone di casa sentì la propria porta principale sbattere con violenza poco dopo, suono che per quanto si aspettasse, lo fece sussultare con una spiacevole amarezza in bocca. Fu in quel momento che svanì tutto il calore che l'aveva invaso fino a qualche minuto prima. Si sentì improvvisamente raggelare, fastidiosamente scoperto. Il fuoco che bruciava dentro di lui si spense come un violento soffio sulla fiamma tremolante di una candela.

Solamente quando il silenzio invase il suo appartamento, Louis ancora pietrificato, nudo e sconvolto nel suo letto, realizzò di aver commesso il più grande e meraviglioso sbaglio della sua vita.

Poteva ancora sentire la presenza del riccio dentro di lui, il suo odore sulla pelle, sulle lenzuola, praticamente ovunque. Se si concentrava riusciva persino a distinguere il suo respiro caldo e accelerato nelle orecchie e contro il collo, tutti i brividi che gli aveva provocato la sensazione di averlo così vicino a sé.

Quella notte non avrebbe chiuso occhio, ma non voleva giungere a conclusioni affrettate per dare una spiegazione a quello che avevano fatto. Avrebbe provato con tutto sé stesso a immaginarlo come sesso arrabbiato con il proprio nemico, colpa della tensione e dell'audacia scaturita dall'alcol. Perché era giusto definirlo così.

_Vero?_

_Vaffanculo Harry Styles_.


	6. VI

**Dove sei?**

**Harry??**

**Tutto bene?**

**Cazzo rispondi!**

Harry corse fino al pub per andare a recuperare l'auto, sentendo il cellulare vibrare in tasca ogni tre secondi. Lo prese in mano un attimo, notando una ventina di notifiche da parte di Liam preoccupato del suo anomalo ritardo.

Le ignorò salendo in macchina e partendo subito verso casa.

Lungo il tragitto cerco con tutto sé stesso di allontanare i pensieri riguardo quello che aveva appena combinato, ma fu difficile, se non impossibile far finta di nulla quando aveva fatto sesso con Louis Tomlinson. Tra tutte le persone al mondo, proprio lui. Perché?!

Non riuscì a trattenere le imprecazioni che fuoriuscirono dalle sue labbra come un fiume in piena, labbra che avevano ancora il sapore del ragazzo addosso. _Cazzo!_

Provò a convincersi dicendosi che fosse colpa dell'alcol e del suo punzecchiarlo insistente, solo e soltanto per quella ragione era finito nel suo letto. Il problema era la consapevolezza che gli fosse piaciuto e non poco.

Nonostante tutto, mise da parte quelle considerazioni come arrivò a destinazione, parcheggiando velocemente l'auto in un angolo buio affianco al loro condominio. Fece il possibile per raggiungere il loro piano senza perdere altro tempo e non spingere l'amico a mettersi alla sua ricerca.

Giunto davanti al portone, lo aprì subito affrettandosi all'interno. Come si volse, Liam lo stava già fissando dall'altra parte del soggiorno con lo sguardo duro ma sollevato nel vederlo finalmente rientrare.

"Perché ci hai messo così tanto?" Gli chiese l'amico non appena varcò la soglia andandogli incontro con un grosso cipiglio sulla fronte. Harry si tolse la giacca lanciandola in un angolo del salotto incurante di dove sarebbe finita, per poi sfilarsi le scarpe con altrettanta poca cura.

"Jenny ha dovuto fermarsi un'ora in più a lavoro." Mentì il riccio, continuando ad ignorare i suoi occhi castani indagatori. Si sentiva tremendamente vulnerabile, come se avesse stampato in faccia la scritta: _ho appena fatto sesso con Louis Tomlinson e mi è fottutamente piaciuto, cazzo!_

Liam lo conosceva troppo bene, avrebbe subito inteso che qualcosa non andasse in lui, anche solamente osservando il suo parlare o muoversi leggermente più incerto.

"Potevi almeno avvisarmi, no? Pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa." Continuò a rimproverarlo il castano. Aveva ragione Liam, non avrebbe dovuto ignorare cosa poteva significare anche solo un'ora di ritardo per loro. Vivevano calibrando i minuti, se non addirittura i secondi, era indispensabile per la loro sicurezza.

Harry lo superò, sperando non percepisse un altro odore mischiato al suo, perché il riccio lo sentiva penetrato fin sotto la pelle. "Sai che non devi preoccuparti per me, Lì."

Liam lo seguì fino alla porta del bagno. "Sei sicuro di star bene? Ti vedo pallido."

Si aspettava quel commento da quando era tornato. Trovò la forza di incrociare il suo sguardo. "Tranquillo, ho solo mal di testa."

Il che non era propriamente una bugia. Gli pulsavano le tempie come se avesse dei martelli a colpirlo nel cervello. Sforzò un ultimo sorriso per poi chiudersi in bagno.

Si liberò di tutti i vestiti, gettandoli nel cesto della biancheria sporca in fretta, come se fossero infestati da una malattia contagiosa. Entrato in doccia, aprì subito l'acqua e mantenendola gelida, iniziò a strofinare con forza ed abbondante sapone i capelli e la pelle di tutto il corpo per togliersi di dosso quel profumo che non era suo, sapendo comunque che non se ne sarebbe andato facilmente. Non se continuava a rimanergli impresso nella mente.

Infatti, una volta uscito ed asciutto, dopo aver indossato dei boxer puliti, quell'essenza che lo stava facendo impazzire, era inspiegabilmente ancora sotto il suo naso.

Harry passò davanti allo specchio, notando casualmente con la coda dell'occhio dei segni rossi sparsi su tutto il petto. Senza pensarci si avvicinò per controllare meglio la propria pelle arrossata, pentendosene non appena comprese chi gli avesse procurato quei graffi sottili.

Chiudendo un attimo le palpebre, le immagini di un'ora prima si proiettarono nella sua testa e si rivide a stringere i fianchi di Louis e a spingersi dentro il suo magnifico corpo, mentre il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri si sosteneva con le mani sopra i suoi pettorali, conficcando le unghie nella sua carne quando il piacere si faceva così intenso da prendere il sopravvento su qualsiasi altra sensazione. Entrambi troppo concentrati in quella unione come se importasse solamente quello e tutto il resto del mondo fosse passato in secondo piano. Beh, doveva per forza essere successo quello, altrimenti si sarebbe accorto del gigantesco errore che stava commettendo.

Riaprì gli occhi innervosito e si diresse verso la propria camera, senza sbattere la porta soltanto perché non ci teneva a svegliare e irritare gli altri ragazzi, ma l'avrebbe fatto volentieri. Si gettò sul letto sempre più turbato dai suoi stessi pensieri che non si fermavano un secondo dal ricordargli i fatti bollenti di quella notte.

_Maledetto, Louis Tomlinson._

_Quando mai avrebbe smesso di essere il suo tormento personale?_

***

**TRE MESI DOPO**

Erano passati tre mesi dall'ultima volta che Harry aveva visto Louis. Tre mesi da quella tormentata notte di passione.

Erano successe molte cose nel frattempo: rapine, furti, qualche morto in più sulla coscienza, suo padre che continuava a presentarsi a casa sua senza invito, eppure la mente del riccio sembrava essersi fermata a quel giorno. Cercava con tutto se stesso di lasciarsi quei ricordi alle spalle, ma non appena credeva di essersene liberato, ecco che veniva punito con l'immagine del nemico sopra di lui, nudo e alla sua totale mercé.

Aveva provato in tutti i modi a dimenticarlo, andando a letto con innumerevoli altre persone, donne e uomini, come aveva sempre fatto dopotutto. La cosa peggiore tra tutte era scoprire ogni volta che quei corpi non riuscivano a soddisfarlo abbastanza e talvolta non lo facevano nemmeno eccitare in partenza. Si chiedeva cosa non andasse più in lui, ma una risposta chiara gli risuonava in testa, la quale continuava ad ignorare per il proprio bene.

Perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto stravolgergli così tanto la vita, tanto meno uno di nome Louis Tomlinson.

Non era però il solo a star affrontando un periodo di sovvertimento interiore simile.

Louis faticava a dormire dopo quella notte e ogni volta che alzava lo sguardo sulle persone quando gli capitava di uscire di casa, temeva di incrociare un paio di iridi verdi. In realtà era più uno sperare di scovarlo tra i volti sconosciuti e proprio non ne capiva il motivo, o meglio non voleva realizzarlo. Non gli era mai capitato di struggersi così tanto per un ragazzo con cui aveva fatto sesso. Solitamente dopo mezz'ora se n'era già scordato, specialmente se da ubriaco.

Era fastidiosa quella costante sensazione di oppressione al petto. Però dopotutto il motivo di quel malessere lo conosceva, erano anni ormai che lo sapeva ma non poteva arrendersi ai propri desideri se ciò avrebbe portato alla rovina del proprio gruppo. Essere capo di una banda di criminali, voleva dire anche sapersi sacrificare a costo di perdere sé stessi e la propria felicità.

Aveva in ogni caso evitato di frequentare ancora quel bar di periferia, dove lo avrebbe potuto incontrare facilmente, anche se gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto vedere la reazione del riccio di fronte a lui dopo tutto quel tempo.

Perché, per quanto non lo volesse ammettere, l'avrebbe ribaciato volentieri.

Fu proprio quel pensiero a svegliarlo quella mattina. Louis si coprì il volto maledicendo il suo subconscio. Non poté fare molto altro, perché il suo cellulare prese a squillare da sopra il comodino. Allungò un braccio per afferrarlo e poi portarlo all'orecchio.

"Dimmi Zayn." Trattenne a stento uno sbadiglio, strofinandosi un occhio.

"Calvin è un fottuto genio!" Urlò il suo migliore amico dall'altra parte della cornetta. Louis era ancora troppo assonnato per connettere quell'informazione ad un qualcosa di sensato.

"Cosa?" Chiese infatti.

Zayn sbuffò una risata e Louis poteva immaginarlo mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo. Cosa pretendeva, erano solo le 9 di mattina. "Louis, Calvin è riuscito a rubare i diamanti di Cowell!"

Come Louis udì quel nome saltò in piedi.

"COSA CAZZO HAI DETTO? SERIAMENTE?" No, non poteva essere.

"SÌ SUL SERIO!" Gli rispose Zayn inaspettatamente.

Louis corse subito in soggiorno per recuperare le scarpe ed il portafoglio. "Giuro che se mi stai prendendo per il culo, ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani."

Sentì l'amico parlare un attimo con qualcuno, prima di tornare a rispondergli seccato ma ancora euforico. "No, porca puttana Lou. Dico sul serio, mi conosci. E se non mi credi vieni a vederlo con i tuoi occhi."

Louis terminò la chiamata e non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Meno di 5 minuti dopo raggiunse la sede del suo gruppo, ossia l'appartamento di Oli ad un isolato dal suo.

Entrò dalla porta ancora di corsa e con il fiatone, almeno in quel momento la sua mente bastarda aveva smesso di pensare ad una certa testa riccioluta.

Non gli servì domandare nulla perché davanti a sé aveva ogni risposta.

Calvin lo guardò con un ghigno emozionato e compiaciuto, come gli si avvicinò con una scatola rotonda di velluto nero tra le mani. Louis stava tremando di anticipazione mentre il ragazzo sollevava piano il coperchio e poi li vide. Lì sotto al suo naso, c'erano dieci pietre brillanti dal valore esorbitante di 10 milioni di dollari complessivi.

Non riuscì a pronunciare niente ma abbracciò stretto l'amico e successivamente tutti gli altri membri del gruppo come mai aveva fatto.

Ce l'avevano fatta.

Avevano portato a termine la missione più importante di sempre, quella che avrebbe dato una svolta decisiva alle loro vite.


	7. VII

Harry comprese che sarebbe stata una bruttissima giornata dal risveglio.

Fu costretto ad aprire gli occhi perché una mano pesante lo stava agitando stringendogli la spalla con una presa ferrea. In piedi affianco al suo letto, c'era suo padre che lo guardava dall'alto con un sorrisetto divertito che avrebbe voluto eliminargli con un bel ceffone se non peggio.

"Vattene." Brontolò acido il riccio, togliendoselo di dosso e rotolando dall'altro lato del materasso per distanziarsi da lui.

"Alzati che ho una notizia da darti." Parlò la sua voce profonda prima di lasciare la stanza.

Harry si portò una mano a coprirsi gli occhi assonnati, sospirando già stanco e immensamente infastidito. Raggiunse gli altri solo 10 minuti più tardi, dopo aver indossato dei pantaloni di tuta e una t-shirt del suo colore preferito che rispecchiava al meglio il suo umore quando suo padre si trovava nei paraggi, ossia nero.

Salutò i ragazzi prendendo posto a capotavola, mentre Niall gli portava il solito caffè amaro. Lo ringraziò con un sorriso un po' spento, alzando gli occhi al cielo l'istante successivo quando sentì Des prendere nuovamente la parola.

Chiunque l'avesse fatto entrare alle 8 di mattina, l'avrebbe pagata cara.

"Allora ragazzi miei, devo dirvi una cosa importante."

Harry bevve un sorso della bevanda bollente, continuando a mantenere lo sguardo fisso sulla propria tazzina. Liam si sedette al suo fianco.

Des continuò dopo qualche secondo, mollando un sospiro irritato. "Non so davvero come siano riusciti, ma quei disgraziati hanno i diamanti di Simon Cowell. Sono riusciti a trovarli e ad impossessarsene."

Harry capì al volo chi fossero i ladri sottintesi e il suo interesse si accesse di conseguenza.   
Mandò giù un altro po' di caffè, osservando il volto teso del padre che dopo aver guardato tutti in viso, si concentrò sul suo sguardo ora attento.

"Conoscete meglio di me il valore di quei gioielli e non possiamo far finta di nulla, non questa volta quindi-"

Harry lo fermò subito: "Che diamine stai insinuando?"

"Proprio quello che pensi, caro mio. Non possiamo lasciare che Tomlinson si godi 10 milioni di dollari alle nostre spalle. Non glielo permetterò." Spiegò l'uomo ammutolendo tutti quanti tranne Harry che fece sbattere la tazzina sul tavolo, quasi rompendola. Jack, il più giovane, sobbalzò alla sua sinistra.

Il riccio strinse la mascella, impedendosi anche solo di immaginare il volere del padre. Cos'avrebbe comportato se- no. Non dovevano esserci nemmeno delle ipotesi.

"Non puoi farci nulla, conosci le regole Des." Sputò cercando di mantenere la calma, le mani nascoste sopra le gambe chiuse in due pugni.

"Siamo criminali per una ragione." Alzò le spalle l'uomo, guardandolo con la stessa espressione di sfida.

Harry scosse la testa incredulo, lasciandosi scappare una risata falsa. "Tu sei completamente impazzito."

Ma l'altro continuò imperterrito a testa alta: "Non sei obbligato a seguirmi, ho già abbastanza uomini dalla mia parte." Lo disse guardandosi attorno e indicando col capo i ragazzi del suo gruppo.

Harry sentì improvvisamente un senso di soffocamento all'altezza della gola che gli bloccò il respiro. Si alzò in piedi di scatto quando scorse i volti altrettanto seri dei suoi amici. O quelli che fino ad un minuto prima considerava tali.

"Cosa stai dicendo?" Chiese allora tremante, mille voci nella testa ad urlargli di reagire e trovare una via di scampo al più presto.

Nessuno si mosse o disse nulla per rassicurarlo che era tutto nella sua mente e si stava preoccupando inutilmente. Perché i suoi ragazzi non l'avrebbero mai e poi mai tradito così.

Eppure quell'orribile silenzio era la conferma della sua paura più grande.

"No, ragazzi. Voi non gli andrete dietro, vero?"

Ancora nessuno osò parlare.

Non riuscì più a trattenere l'ondata di sdegno e rabbia che lo travolse e lo impossessò.   
"Fate sul serio? Ma chi cazzo è il capo qui, eh?! Mi pareva che lui non lo fosse da un pezzo!"

Prese a respirare pesantemente, facendo avanti e indietro per il salotto, una mano tra i capelli e gli occhi persi nel vuoto che già si raffiguravano i peggiori scenari e-

Louis.

_Merda_.

Una mano si appoggiò leggera sulla sua schiena e per poco non diede di matto, scaraventando quella persona a terra. Poi vide gli occhi apprensivi di Liam e pensò che non tutto fosse perduto.

Ma le sue parole lo distrussero definitivamente. "Harry, calmati e ragiona... sono 10 milioni. Non possiamo far finta di nulla, quando loro si sono appena sistemati la vita."

Harry lo guardò profondamente deluso e provò un'ultima volta a far ragionare il suo migliore amico con tono supplicante. "Liam, ti prego, non tu."

Quello però si limitò ad abbassare il capo. "Mi dispiace."

Il riccio capì di aver perso e di non poter più sopportare la vergogna di restare in mezzo ad un gruppo di traditori. Raccolse dunque quel poco che poteva servirgli: cellulare, occhiali da sole, giacca e pistola ed uscì subito dopo dal condominio, sentendo in lontananza la voce di Liam che lo pregava di tornare indietro dalla cima delle scale farsi sempre più debole fino a disperdersi.

Loro avevano preso una decisione e Harry la sua.

***

Soltanto un mese prima Harry non avrebbe mai e poi mai immaginato di poter fare una cosa simile, ossia scappare di casa per correre in soccorso del proprio nemico.

Ma in quel momento sapeva con certezza che fosse la cosa più giusta da fare.

L'aveva ignorata per tre lunghe settimane quella sensazione allo stomaco ed era una questione di tempo prima che riuscisse a trovare un motivo per mettersi alla sua ricerca. Eppure tutto avrebbe ipotizzato, fuorché quello che l'aveva realmente spinto a salire in macchina per raggiungere il suo appartamento.

Stava tradendo la propria famiglia per salvare il ragazzo che avrebbe dovuto odiare e che forse non aveva mai odiato davvero. Invece aveva iniziato a vederlo sotto una luce diversa che ancora non sapeva spiegarsi e che in realtà era preoccupato di svelare.

Guidò ripetendosi che lo stesse facendo perché al suo posto era sicuro che l'altro avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa. Si erano salvati due volte a vicenda e avrebbero continuato a farlo in tacito accordo, anche mettendo a rischio se stessi.

Fu così che arrivò sotto il condominio di Louis, con i palmi sudati e il cuore palpitante. Sperava solo non fosse troppo tardi.

Parcheggiò nel primo posto libero fregandosene di venire avvistato, scattando poi verso il portone principale. Osservò brevemente i citofoni, trovando subito quello giusto: **L.T.** Pigiò il dito una, due, dieci volte, ma non successe niente.

Nessuno gli aprì o rispose per chiedergli chi fosse.

Fu colto da un principio di panico senza sapere bene perché il suo corpo avesse iniziato di colpo a reagire alle emozioni così fortemente.

_Dove sei? Dove cazzo sei quando serve?!_

Harry si girò, cercando di avvistare la sua auto tra le tante parcheggiate nei dintorni. Ma ancora nessuna traccia di lui.

_Cazzo! E adesso che faccio? Dove vado?!_

Harry doveva assolutamente trovarlo e avvisarlo di quello che stava per succedere. Suo papà si stava preparando insieme ad altri cinque ragazzi a fare un colpo in casa loro, dove l'uso delle armi sarebbe stato più che lecito e sicuramente non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli prima di eliminare ogni ostacolo. La posta in gioco era troppo alta per non rischiare tutto, anche la propria incolumità e quella degli altri.

L'unico altro posto che gli veniva in mente dove poter trovare Louis era il bar dove si erano incontrati quella fatidica notte, ma alle 9 di mattina sarebbe stato impossibile visto che il locale era chiuso a quell'ora.

Stava per perdere ogni speranza quando il motore di una macchina si spense esattamente alle sue spalle. Harry si volse verso quella direzione, sentendosi travestire da una gioia immensa come il ragazzo di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno smontò da essa.

Quando Louis alzò lo sguardo e si scontrò con gli occhi verdi di Harry, pensò di star ancora sognando. Ma nei suoi sogni Harry non aveva mai assunto un'espressione così sollevata nel vederlo per poi mutare subito in una di pura angoscia.

Decise così di andargli incontro, comandando al proprio cuore di darsi un contegno. Non avrebbe mai scommesso che sarebbe stato Harry a cedere per primo. Come gli fu abbastanza vicino da poter scorgere ogni dettaglio del suo volto, Louis si spaventò e capì che non fosse lì per quello che avevano lasciato in sospeso tre mesi prima.

Perciò si affrettò a domandargli preoccupato: "Che è successo?"

Harry prese un respiro affannato e Louis si dovette imporre di non allungare una mano per toccarlo. Il riccio iniziò a parlare a raffica, balbettando parole che lo allarmarono ulteriormente: "Louis, devo parlarti. È- è importante che tu sappia e mi dispiace ma ti prego, devi ascoltarmi-"

Louis non badò più alla sua vocina interna e gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio per bloccarlo.  
"Certo, ma prima vieni dentro. Qua fuori non è sicuro." E detto ciò lo trascinò fino al suo appartamento per la seconda volta, ma quel giorno avevano una necessità completamente diversa.

Non appena entrarono Harry si gettò tra le braccia di Louis, che dopo un primo momento di completo shock ricambiò l'abbraccio.

Ora iniziava ad avere seriamente paura del suo comportamento.

Per questo motivo, dimenticando i suoi propositi di dimostrarsi distaccato e freddo, lasciandogli qualche carezza sulla schiena e tra i capelli, Louis gli ripose la domanda in un sussurro: "Cosa è successo, Harry?"

"Mio padre." Singhiozzò il riccio sulla sua spalla, stringendolo ancora più forte.

Louis trasalì appena, conosceva abbastanza quell'uomo da comprendere che Harry non era venuto a portargli buone notizie.

Cercò comunque di mantenere un tono tranquillo per spronarlo a spiegarsi. "Cosa?"

"Vuole i diamanti di Cowell e non c'è nulla che possa fargli cambiare idea. Io- io ci ho provato ma non ne vuole sapere." Lo disse tremando contro di lui e Louis si sentì a sua volta percorso da brividi dappertutto.

"Louis, voi..." Harry prese un respiro profondo prima di continuare. Louis avrebbe tanto desiderato che non lo avesse fatto. "Siete in pericolo. Non ci sarà alcuna diplomazia stavolta."


	8. VIII

Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri rafforzò la presa sul corpo del riccio, tenendolo il più possibile stretto a sé mentre comprendeva finalmente la gravità della situazione. Era un completo disastro.

"Mi dispiace così tanto." Sussurrò Harry tra le lacrime che gli stavano bagnando il collo, ma non poteva fregargliene di meno in quel momento. Anzi lo facevano sentire ancora più vicino a lui e consapevole della realtà, di ciò che stava provando e vivendo sulla propria pelle.

Com'erano finiti abbracciati nel salotto di casa sua come due compagni alleati anziché nemici?

Eppure l'unica cosa che gli importava era che Harry smettesse di piangere. Era lo spettacolo peggiore della sua vita, quando solo qualche mese prima gli avrebbe fatto piacere vederlo soffrire così, se non di più.

Ma ormai era cambiato tutto per quella scopata che ora odiava persino definire in quel modo. Quello non era il termine appropriato, non lo era mai stato. Il rapporto intimo che avevano consumato non li aveva allontanati come sarebbe dovuto succedere dopo l'appagamento dell'orgasmo, ma li aveva inevitabilmente portati a precipitarsi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Evidentemente la tensione che tra loro era cresciuta negli anni non l'avrebbero mai potuta estinguere, proprio come una fiamma si accende grazie al primo assaggio di ossigeno e che per continuare ad ardere ha bisogno di essere alimentata da quella fonte vitale.

Se si fosse trattato di solo sesso, Harry non sarebbe mai corso da lui per avvisarlo di quel pericolo imminente. Continuava però a non saper dare un nome preciso a quella forza invisibile che li aveva legati.

Louis si sentì un attimo mancare a quei pensieri, ma trovò la forza di tirarsi indietro per sollevare la testa del riccio ancora nascosta nell'incavo del suo collo.

"Harry." Mormorò contro le sue guance bagnate mentre questo continuava a tenere il capo chino. "Harry, guardami."

Il ragazzo emise un debole verso contrariato e solamente dopo un lungo minuto, alzò gli occhi che trovarono subito quelli chiari ma spenti di Louis ad aspettarlo con lo stesso velo di tristezza ad annebbiarli.

"Perché tu sei qui con me e non con loro?" Gli chiese allora, mozzandogli ancora una volta il fiato.

Harry non poté abbassare lo sguardo perché Louis gli aveva afferrato il volto tra le mani, impedendogli di muoversi. Aveva bisogno di fissare quelle magnifiche pietre verdi che aveva al posto degli occhi, decisamente più preziose di mille diamanti.

In quel momento Louis sentì una pesante realizzazione crollargli addosso: era stato un idiota ad aver lottato anni ed anni per un qualcosa che non aveva alcun valore, se messo a confronto con il ragazzo che adesso lo stava guardando come se fosse proprio lui il suo tesoro più grande.

Harry chiuse un secondo le palpebre per poi confessare sottovoce, quasi si trattasse del segreto più importante destinato soltanto alle sue orecchie. "Lo sai. Non avrei mai potuto mettermi contro di voi... contro di te. Non dopo quello che è successo, non- non dopo che mi hai salvato e mi hai mostrato cos'è veramente quel posto dal quale credevo di essere stato bandito per sempre."

"E qual è questo posto?"

"Il Paradiso."

A Louis mancò il respiro al significato di quelle parole, specialmente quando realizzò che provava la stessa identica cosa. Parole che lo spinsero a fare l'unica cosa giusta in quel momento, che forse avrebbe potuto riordinare le loro idee o perlomeno farli dimenticare momentaneamente della tempesta infernale che stava per abbattersi sulle loro vite. 

Louis si sporse in avanti di slancio per catturare le labbra bagnate dalle lacrime del più piccolo, facendole cozzare contro le proprie, con un bisogno viscerale che andava oltre il desiderio fisico che aveva di lui. Lo sentì vibrare nello stomaco, sulla punta delle dita, alla base della spina dorsale, una voglia mai provata prima di farglisi più vicino, di stringerlo a sé e di non mollarlo mai più.

Solamente avvinghiati in quell'abbraccio si sentivano protetti dalle cattiverie del mondo esterno. I palmi bollenti di Harry tremavano affondati nei suoi capelli e premevano sulla sua nuca mentre tentava disperatamente di avvicinare ancora di più Louis a sé, sperando di poterlo sentire fondersi al proprio corpo, come due metalli differenti che sciolti e mischiati assieme creano una nuova lega più pregiata.

Louis spinse la lingua tra le sue labbra già socchiuse per accogliere il suo ingresso. Non era di certo sesso, ma con quel bacio stavano sicuramente facendo l'amore e forse quella non era nemmeno la prima volta. Lo scoprivano solo ora mentre si spogliavano delle loro false convinzioni e permettevano ai loro sentimenti di uscire a nudo senza vergogna.

Le guance del riccio erano ancora rigate dal pianto, così Louis iniziò ad asciugargliele con i pollici e le labbra gonfie del suo assalto. Harry teneva gli occhi chiusi, per assaporarsi quelle dolci carezze prima di dover tornare con i piedi per terra ed affrontare la realtà dei fatti.

Louis avrebbe tanto voluto portarlo in camera per fargli davvero scordare di suo padre e della terribile decisione che aveva preso, ma avevano i minuti contati se ci tenevano a salvare la situazione, per quanto fosse loro possibile.

"Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene." Glielo sussurrò nell'orecchio sperando di liberarlo di almeno un briciolo di preoccupazione, quando quello più spaventato in quel momento sarebbe dovuto essere lui stesso. Eppure proprio non riusciva a mettersi al primo posto, quando aveva finalmente compreso il senso per cui valeva la pena vivere: lo stava stringendo tra le braccia.

"Andrà tutto bene."

***

Mezz'ora dopo, i due ragazzi erano per strada e stavano raggiungendo il palazzo dove si trovava la sede del gruppo del più grande. Anche se non distava molto dal suo appartamento, avevano preferito prendere l'auto per farsi notare il meno possibile.

Il riccio aveva ancora gli occhi vagamente rossi, infatti avevano dovuto aspettare che si calmasse prima di salire nella Jeep di Louis e ci era riuscito solo grazie alle sue continue carezze che parlavano più di mille parole.

Louis parcheggiò in un angolo nascosto della via adiacente a quella dell'indirizzo che cercavano. Come spense il motore, si volse subito verso Harry che lo stava già guardando da chissà quanto.

Gli bastò uno sguardo per fargli intendere la sua domanda silenziosa.

"Sto un po' meglio, ma... ho paura." Confessò il più piccolo sottovoce e abbassando gli occhi sulle proprie mani chiuse in due pugni.

Louis non vedeva l'ora che tutto finisse per poterlo portare lontano da ogni pericolo e passare del tempo con lui, solo loro due e nessun altro.

"Ho paura che ti succeda qualcosa e per quello che ne so, mio padre potrebbe già aver combinato un casino dei suoi. Se ti facesse del male non me lo perdonerei mai." Aggiunse con la voce rotta e sul punto di crollare di nuovo.

Louis avrebbe fatto ogni cosa d'ora in avanti per non vedere mai più quell'espressione combattuta sul suo viso, ma per il momento gli rispose con fermezza: "Non succederà nulla di quello che hai appena detto Harry, perché sei con me. Come niente succederà a te, perché ci sono io qui al tuo fianco." E allungò una mano per andare a stringere forte la sua, che si aprì in un attimo per intrecciare le loro dita assieme.

Louis sentì un peso gravargli sul petto e rendergli difficoltosa la respirazione. Gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto trovarsi altrove a stringergli la mano per un motivo completamente diverso, eppure erano lì e non potevano più scappare. Così si fece forza e gli disse: "Ora però dobbiamo entrare, risolviamo la questione e ce ne scappiamo via." Chiuse gli occhi per un istante mentre elaborava e pesava le parole che sarebbero state più appropriate in quel momento.

Sentiva lo sguardo attento del riccio su di sé, lo percepiva addosso come un soffio di vento caldo sulla pelle, carico d'attesa e di speranza. Alla fine gli sembrò giusto ammettere quello che ormai provava da un pezzo, guardandolo dritto in faccia. "E ti prometto con tutto il mio cuore che ti farò dimenticare di questa giornata e di ogni giorno prima del nostro presente felice, piccolo mio."

Lo sentì chiaramente, il momento il cui gli mancò il respiro. Harry lo fissò dapprima sconvolto e poi commosso, andandosi subito ad asciugare una lacrima solitaria che gli stava rigando la guancia.

Nessuno l'aveva mai chiamato _piccolo mio_ prima di quel giorno e non avrebbe mai immaginato di poterlo sentire rivolto a lui, specialmente non da parte di Louis. Era quasi assurdo come si fosse capovolto tutto il loro universo nel giro di pochissime ore, ma spesso la vita è imprevedibile e sono le cose che meno si aspettano a rivelarsi le migliori.

"Dio Louis, non puoi dirmi questo proprio adesso." Soffiò Harry mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Louis prese un respiro profondo prima di far fuoriuscire a raffica tutto ciò che teneva dentro da anni. "E quando allora? Ho aspettato fin troppo tempo, avrei dovuto capirlo ancora cinque anni fa che tu fossi speciale. Come non ci abbia pensato due volte prima di tornare indietro per venirti a salvare rischiando tutto perché questa voce nella testa mi diceva che ne valesse la pena, che valesse la pena persino morire per te. Come ti sia fidato di me e ti sia lasciato stringere in quell'armadio, guardandomi con occhi spaventati finché non si sono calmati grazie alla mia presenza. Come abbia capito immediatamente che con un solo sguardo tu mi avessi appena sfiorato l'anima che non pensavo di avere." Si fermò un secondo per riprendere fiato e poi aggiunse: "Non sono stato più lo stesso da quel giorno, ho fatto finta di niente per anni ma ora non ce la faccio più a nasconderlo e-"

Harry lo interruppe buttandosi su di lui per baciarlo a lungo, assorbendo così ogni lettera del suo discorso. Gli faceva letteralmente male al cuore e non sapeva che dire perciò decise fosse giunta l'ora di entrare in azione. Avrebbe pensato dopo a come ricambiare quella dichiarazione.

"Andiamo." Stabilì risoluto guardandolo un'ultima volta negli occhi chiari.

Louis annuì mostrandogli un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante e lo seguì scendendo dalla macchina, mentre il cielo si ricopriva velocemente di nuvoloni neri che presagivano un brutto temporale.


	9. IX

Louis guidò Harry lungo delle scale secondarie, che servirono a farli entrare inosservati.

Eppure nel condominio regnava un silenzio inquietante, cosa che non li rendeva per nulla tranquilli anche se avrebbe potuto indicare ai ragazzi che non era ancora arrivato il gruppo di Harry. Il riccio lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al ragazzo vicino a lui, il quale rafforzò la presa sulle loro mani intrecciate e sudate dall'ansia in un vano tentativo di rassicurarlo ed infondergli coraggio.

Compresero solamente un istante dopo che avevano avuto il giusto presentimento, quando all'improvviso sentirono l'esplosione di uno sparo ferire l'aria e un trambusto di voci accaldate e urla a seguirlo.

A quel punto si precipitarono subito dentro l'appartamento, senza più importarsene di farsi notare. Entrando nella zona giorno, da dove proveniva tutto quel casino fatto di pistole alzate e sguardi irati, la prima cosa che videro fu un corpo steso a terra circondato da un'enorme pozza di sangue.

Ad entrambi si raggelò il sangue, i primi secondi rimansero con il fiato sospeso ed il cuore a mille, momenti di totale panico in quanto non avevano ben chiara l'identità della persona in questione, molto probabilmente morta.

Gli uomini davanti a loro non si erano ancora accorti della loro presenza, forse perché a malapena riuscivano a respirare tanto erano sconvolti. Forse erano arrivati davvero troppo tardi.

Harry fece guizzare velocemente lo sguardo nella stanza, non gli sembrò che mancasse all'appello qualcuno del suo gruppo. Ma ora che guardava meglio, c'era una persona che-

Trovò il coraggio di abbassare gli occhi sul corpo privo di vita e riconobbe subito quel paio di scarponcini neri. Suo padre li indossava ogni giorno da almeno tre anni.

Fu strano quello che provò a quella realizzazione. Per un attimo non sentí nulla, oltre al proprio respiro affannato e al cuore scalpitante nel petto. Non sentiva più neanche la mano di Louis nella sua, non sapeva dire se nel frattempo avesse mollato la presa o meno. Vedeva tutto sfocato, come se si trovasse in un incubo ed il suo cervello non riuscisse a registrare quello che lo circondava. Tutto attorno a lui era diventato improvvisamente silenzioso, tutto si muoveva a rilento come se qualcuno avesse stoppato la scena di un film. Eppure quella era la realtà. Suo padre era morto.

Passarono altri secondi o minuti di vuoto più totale. La sua mente cercava di metabolizzare l'accaduto e provava a dargli l'impluso di reagire, ma riusciva solamente a fissare immobilizzato il tessuto dei jeans dell'uomo inzupparsi di sangue e acquisire un malsano colore viola scuro.

Passava il tempo e continuava a non provare alcuna emozione a quella vista.

Riprese il contatto con il proprio corpo soltanto quando con la coda dell'occhio scorse Louis trasalire prima di vederlo correre in mezzo alla scena che improvvisamente si fece nitida davanti a sé. In un secondo i suoi sensi tornarono a funzionare.

Si sentì quasi mancare quando mise a fuoco l'immagine e lo vide pararsi di fronte ad un ragazzo moro che fino ad un attimo prima aveva la pistola di Liam puntata contro. Ora mirava al petto di Louis con determinazione.

Harry conosceva Liam, non aveva mai esitato per premere il grilletto. Se doveva sparare ed uccidere qualcuno, lo faceva senza alcun ripensamento. E l'avrebbe fatto, era una questione di secondi e avrebbe visto il corpo di Louis cadere a terra senza vita.

"Fermo! Liam non farlo cazzo!"

Si rese conto di averlo gridato perché l'aveva fatto con tutta l'aria che aveva in corpo e ora gli bruciava la gola insieme agli occhi. Non ebbe bisogno di pensarci oltre, si precipititò davanti a Louis facendogli da scudo umano. 

Liam lo stava fissando sbalordito, ma non aveva ancora abbassato l'arma, adesso puntata al suo cuore.

"Togliti Harry!" esclamò Liam, il tono di voce avvelenato e fumante di rabbia.

"No Liam, abbassa la pistola." replicò Harry risoluto cercando di mantenere il controllo di sé e di non farsi sopraffare dalle emozioni.

"Ha ucciso tuo padre quello stronzo! Spostati cazzo!"

"Liam, fai come ti dico."

"Che cazzo ti prende eh? So che non eri d'accordo con questo piano ma non puoi metterti contro di noi, contro la tua famiglia!" Era evidentemente deluso, lo leggeva nei suoi occhi castani che erano sempre stati un porto sicuro. Era sempre stato come un fratello per lui. Ora però lo guardava ferito, amareggiato e tremendamente confuso.

Harry prese un respiro profondo e fece per parlare ma qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno glielo impedì.

"Zayn lascialo stare!" La voce di Louis gli arrivò nitida alle orecchie nonostante avesse un braccio stretto alla gola e la punta fredda di una pistola premuta sulla tempia. Provò a divincolarsi ma più si dimenava e più stringeva la presa sulla sua gola, un ringhio nell'orecchio che gli intimava di smetterla altrimenti l'avrebbe ammazzato.

Faceva fatica a respirare e a vedere chiaramente quello che stava succedendo attorno a lui. Ad un tratto pensò di aver perso i sensi perché vide Louis afferrare la pistola che aveva nascosto nella cintura dei pantaloni e indirizzarla verso l'amico.

"Lascialo o giuro che te la faccio pagare!" gridò nuovamente Louis, ma questa volta c'era un luccichio diverso nei suoi occhi. C'era un'ombra di disperazione ma soprattutto di convinzione. 

Come Zayn sciolse la morsa soffocante su di lui, Harry si fece da parte per riprendere fiato. Fu come per riflesso che alzò lo sguardo e capì di dover agire prima che fosse troppo tardi.

In quel brevissimo lasso di tempo che impiegò per raggiungere Liam, l'aria parve sospendersi.

La sua voce uscì incontrollata, fuori di sé quando urlò: "Liam no!" e gli afferrò il polso nel momento esatto in cui un proiettile partì dalla sua pistola. Aveva premuto il grilletto alla fine.

Quel rumore assordante gli fermò il cuore e gli arrestò il respiro. Era girato verso Liam che aveva lo sguardo vacuo fisso davanti a sé, senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione, il suo volto era una maschera di ghiaccio. Stava quindi dando le spalle a Louis e non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi per vedere dove fosse finito quel colpo. Poteva essere ovunque, perché era riuscito a spostargli la mano giusto in quell'istante, ma Liam aveva una mira davvero invidiabile e aveva sempre fatto centro, abbattendo ogni tipo di bersaglio.

Harry aveva realizzato da pochissime ore quello che provava per Louis eppure non riusciva più ad immaginare un futuro senza di lui. Era diventato indispensabile senza nemmeno saperlo, era bastato un suo bacio per confermare ogni dubbio che poteva essergli rimasto. Perché mai prima di allora aveva sentito il proprio corpo reagire in quel modo al tocco di qualcuno, mai prima di quel giorno si era sentito amato, tra le braccia della persona giusta, a casa.

E ora tutto poteva essere stato distrutto. Non aveva avuto neanche il tempo per iniziare ad immaginare un dopo che forse ne era già stato privato.

Una lacrima gli solcò la guancia, lo scoprì soltanto perché Liam lo guardò in faccia e la sua espressione mutò. Sembrò capire tutto grazie a quella singola goccia salata.

"Figlio di puttana..." Un'imprecazione dietro di lui appena sussurrata, un tremore nella voce.

_Louis_.

Forse poteva tornare a sperare.

Finalmente Harry si girò e per poco non si sentì mancare quando gli cadde lo sguardo sul punto che Louis stava coprendo con una mano all'altezza del proprio fianco sinistro. Era leggermente piegato in avanti e sembrava sofferente.

Strizzò appena gli occhi trattenendo un lamento e come staccò la mano dal fianco, Harry notò che il suo palmo fosse sporco di rosso. Stava sanguinando.

"Louis!"

Gli si avvicinò subito temendo il peggio. Louis si aggrappò a lui con l'altra mano, tenendosi ad una sua spalla.

"Mio Dio che è successo?" chiese con il groppo in gola, abbassandosi per constatare la gravità della ferita. Perlomeno nessuno ne stava approfittando di quel momento vulnerabile per far loro altro male.

Louis lo guardò dall'alto, spostando la mano dalla sua spalla ai suoi ricci che accarezzò dolcemente. "Non è nulla, tranquillo."

"Fammi vedere."

Gli spostò la mano e gli azò la maglietta per guardare da più vicino la ferita. Effettivamente non era profonda, il proiettile l'aveva miracolosamente soltanto sfiorato ma pur sempre sfregiato. Stava comunque perdendo molto sangue.

"Si può sapere che sta succedendo?!" esclamò Zayn ad un tratto.

Louis fece per parlare ma una fitta al fianco lo bloccò, allora Harry decise di prendere la parola al posto suo.

"Volete sapere che succede?" cominciò cercando di mantenere la rabbia che gli stava ribollendo nelle vene. Era esausto, voleva solo porre fine a quella storia ed iniziare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita. Un nuovo capitolo che valesse la pena di essere vissuto per davvero. "Succede che ne ho abbastanza di tutto questo. Ho sempre odiato la violenza, eppure sono stato trascinato in questo mondo orribile a soli cinque anni, _cinque_ anni cazzo! E per voi è stato lo stesso e se ora ci troviamo qui è solo colpa di quel bastardo di mio padre che-"

"Harry, tuo padre è morto dannazione! Come puoi dire una cosa simile?" Lo interruppe Liam, senza però spostarsi da lì. Aveva almeno compreso di doverlo ascoltare prima di compiere altri gesti azzardati. Rimaneva pur sempre un suo sottoposto.

Il riccio prese allora un altro respiro profondo e continuò: "Sì, mio padre è morto e sarei un infame a dire che non provo il minimo dispiacere. Ma è anche vero che se l'è cercata e tutto il dolore che mi ha provocato non supera quello che sto provando al momento. Non mi ha mai amato, mi ha cresciuto insegnandomi ad uccidere e non ad andare in bicicletta come tutti gli altri padri. Anzi, ho dovuto imparare a pedalare da solo e in fretta perché poi ha diciotto anni mi ha affidato le vostre vite e io non voglio più metterle a rischio."

Nessuno aveva più osato interromperlo. Ogni persona in quella stanza stava osservando Harry in silenzio. Alcuni avevano lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento, altri annuivano, altri ancora avevano abbandonato le proprie armi e si erano seduti ad ascoltarlo.

Per la prima volta in vita sua Harry si sentì realmente potente, in grado di far valere la propria posizione per una giusta causa. "Guardatevi, siete solo dei criminali ricercati in tutta America. Vale la pena vivere una vita simile, una vita nell'ombra se poi non possiamo neanche godercela per paura di venire sbattuti in galera per il resto dei nostri giorni? Che senso ha rubare 10 milioni di dollari se poi abbiamo persino paura di andare al supermercato?"

"Cosa stai cercando di dire?" Intervenne Zayn con quella domanda. Aveva recuperato una pezza da una vecchia maglietta per tamponare la ferita di Louis che sembrava stare leggermente meglio. Il suo volto dapprima pallido aveva recuperato colore e ora lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto orgoglioso tra le labbra.

Ricambiò il suo tenero sorriso prima di rispondere: "Sto dicendo che io me ne tiro fuori e vi conviene farlo anche voi. Mi dispiace averlo scoperto soltanto oggi."

Seguirono dei lunghi attimi di silenzio, poi un ragazzo castano che non conosceva intervenne: "E si può sapere perché gli tenevi la mano? Perché sei corso a proteggerlo senza pensarci due volte?"

Harry riportò lo sguardo sul ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri, fu un riflesso automatico e ammise: "Perché lo amo. Perché ho realizzato di amarlo da quando avevo sedici anni... mi ha salvato la vita quando la mia famiglia se n'è completamente fregata."

Louis, che non aveva smesso un secondo di reggere il suo contatto visivo, sussurrò un: "Harry-"

Ma doveva dire ancora una cosa. "Louis, lasciami finire ti prego."

Si girò allora verso i ragazzi, guardandoli uno per uno negli occhi, sia chi faceva parte del suo gruppo sia chi apparteneva a quello di Louis. Ci teneva molto che capissero il suo punto di vista e che scegliessero come lui la via della libertà. "Voglio andarmene da questa città di merda e ricominciare da capo. Basta rapine, basta violenza, basta morti. Voglio iniziare a vivere davvero con Louis al mio fianco, voi potete seguirmi o continuare per la vostra strada."

Ancora silenzio. Quel giorno i ragazzi non si aspettavano di certo di ricevere quel discorso da parte sua ma nessuno pareva avere qualcosa in contrario, anzi a partire da Niall che fece un passo avanti esclamando: "Hai ragione." uno alla volta espressero il loro pensiero a riguardo e presto si sentirono solo voci di assenso mescolarsi assieme nella migliore delle melodie.

"Sì, è vero. Sono stanco di questa vita."

"Concordo."

E così via.

Anche Liam e Zayn annuirono, mettendo da parte tutto ciò in cui avevano creduto fino allora, ossia che la sola risposta o soluzione potesse essere rappresentata da una pistola alzata.

Era incredibile come la forza di due persone innamorate potesse vincere e superare altre forti influenze come l'odio, la vendetta e il desiderio di primeggiare.

Harry corse incontro a Louis, al suo Louis. Lo abbracciò stretto a sé sapendo che non l'avrebbe più lasciato andare. Il più grande lo rassicurò dicendogli che con pochi punti sarebbe tornato come nuovo, aggrappandosi al suo corpo come se fosse la sua ancora in un mare insidioso su cui era tornata a regnare la calma. La tempesta si era consumata lasciando dietro di sé un sole splendente.

Harry si lasciò andare ad una risata liberatoria, con gli occhi lucidi di una felicità che prima di quel momento non aveva avuto la fortuna di assaporare. E Louis lo baciò con una mano immersa tra i suoi ricci, lì davanti a tutti, amici e vecchi nemici, e fece una scoperta meravigliosa: baciare il riccio era bellissimo, come succhiare del nettare divino, ma lo era ancora di più baciare il suo sorriso.

Quel giorno vinse l'amore, quel giorno vinsero Harry e Louis e con loro altre dieci vite, tutte proiettate verso un avvenire decisamente migliore.

**Ciao a tutti!**

**Eccoci giunti alla fine della storia. Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta, magari fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate lasciando un commento o un cuoricino :)**

**Al momento non penso di scrivere un epilogo, ma non si sa mai. Potrei farlo nel caso vi siate affezionati molto a questi Harry e Louis.**

**Grazie se siete arrivati fin qui e alla prossima** ❤️

**Alice**


End file.
